


Multifandom Graphics Challenges

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Graphics Challenges - Tumblr [7]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Multifandom Graphics Challenge on TumblrYou can find the main tumblr bloghere





	1. September - Lord of the Rings & Quote

[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  **{QUOTE} “And she walked with heaven in her step, but hell in her eyes.”**

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/165853138263/multifandom-gc-september)


	2. October - Tolkein

 

[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt: Tolkien

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/166784435413/multifandom-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	3. November - Greyscale & Luna

 

[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt: Greyscale & Luna Lovegood 

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/168089076953/i-see-the-world-in-color)


	4. January - Introductions; Ginny Weasley

 

 **[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Introductions: Ginny Weasley_

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/170131274158/multifandom-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	5. February - Anita Blake; Locations

 

  
**[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  **LOCATIONS** _Anita Blake – The District_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/171361436978/multifandom-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	6. March - The Walking Dead; Grief

**[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _The Walking Dead: Grief_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/172360351943/multifandom-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	7. April - BtvS; Vibrant

  
**[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Vibrant_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/image/173576355508)


	8. May - Galadriel; Color

**[MULTIFANDOM GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://multifandomgc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Lord of the Rings: **Galadriel + Alice Blue (#F0F8FF)**_

 

[Reblog me here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d02fbaa172915fce5ff043969387e8e6/tumblr_p9i0xlXsdm1w45ao7o1_640.jpg)


End file.
